h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Cam Mitchell
Cam Mitchell is a main character and antagonist for the later part of season 1 and supporting character in season 2 of Mako: Island of Secrets, played by Dominic Deutscher. He is best friends with Zac, and is in on the merman secret of his. He goes to the same school as Zac does and also works as a lifeguard. Personality Cam is Zac's offside and best mate. Cam is good at most things, same as Zac but his exuberance can put people off, especially girls, with whom he is hopeless in to a comedic extent. He doesn't mind the constant rejection it's all past of a big game, as far as Cam's concerned. In series 1 he seems he has a thing for Nixie. Then he develops feelings for Carly Morgan in series 2. Overview When Zac is transformed, Cam is the first person he tells- and Cam's response is to try and find any way to exploit the situation for profit. Zac refuses, not wanting to draw attention to himself. As Zac's powers grow, Cam feels increasingly left out. He tries to make a place for himself in Zac's new life, but mostly finds himself covering for Zac and having to lie to Zac's girlfriend, Evie. Cam tires of being the meat in the sandwich between them, and when Zac refuses to tell the truth, Cam has had enough. Although he later regrets his jealous outburst, Zac's trust in Cam is shattered. Cam makes continuous attempts to earn back Zac's trust and although he gradually begins to succeed, it becomes apparent that Zac preferred support network is the girls. He only succeeds completely in earning Zac's trust back when things hit rock bottom with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena after Zac discovers their deception. He supports Zac throughout his conflict with the mermaids and plays a large role in helping Zac get the trident by acting as a decoy to lead the mermaids astray as they chase him. This provides Zac the perfect cover and he is able to get the trident. Cam also proves to be valuable backup for Zac as he fights the mermaids over the trident. However, he never truly gets over his jealousy. It's the last straw for Cam when Zac locks the trident back in the chamber where he found it, and states he wants to give up his powers. Cam takes the chance to trick the mermaids, go to Mako himself, take the trident and try to get some powers of his own. His plan fails, and Zac breaks both the trident and their friendship. In season 2, Cam seems to want to fix their friendship again. Zac states that he's already tried to, but long since given up. There is also still a barrier of distrust between them thanks to the recent betrayal, which makes it difficult for them to even have a proper conversation any more. When Erik arrives, Cam is eager to have a new best mate, a fresh start. But he finds himself in the same position again, when Erik reveals himself to also be a merman. Due to their shared secret, Cam not only helps Erik keep it safe, but continues to help Zac also. Because of this, he and Zac later in the season begin to show signs of gradually becoming more civil with each other again. By " A New Man" their healing friendship has reached the point where Cam shows genuine concern for Zac when he learns of his true origins and Zac felt more open with him then anyone else who tried to bring him comfort such as Evie and Mimmi. They also both stand up for the other when they are teased by two obnoxious lifeguards. By the end of the episode, they completely reestablish their friendship and Zac gives him a champion swimmer medal he won as a child, feeling he had an unfair advantage. He still has a desire for a tail and powers at first and seemingly gets his chance when he touches and absorbs water from the moon pool. However, the mermaids are forced to draw the moon water out of him when it becomes unstable and he loses control of his new powers. Throughout the second half of season 2, he supports Zac and Erik as they attempt to solve the mystery of the merman chamber. He makes a huge discovery regarding the chamber when he purchases a map app. After comparing an above view photo of Mako with the photo of the chamber pedestal, he discovers it is shaped exactly like Mako. He and Erik then find symbols out on different parts of the reef. It also becomes apparent that he and Carly are beginning to see each other with new eyes though they both have trouble admitting it. Carly feels that they don't have a lot in common, but Cam is able to convince her otherwise and they become a couple. Close to the season climax, Cam is once again forced to choose between his desire over a tail and loyalty to his friends when Erik offers him a tail if he helps him get the trident stone. He seemingly gets his chance when Zac places his trust in him to hide the stone from him and Erik. He seems tempted at first, but when he asks Carly for her opinion on what she would think if he was a merman, she insists that he likes him just the way he is. Inspired by this, Cam decides that his first and only priority lies in the people he cares about. He gives up on his desire for a tail and denies Erik the stone, refusing to lose his best friend twice. By the end of the season, Cam has now fully accepted his role as a land boy, and happy that he has his best friend Zac back, and the girlfriend he has always wanted in Carly. Trivia *Cam's favorite song is Jingle Bells, claiming he 'loves Christmas'. *Cam was jealous of Zac's powers for a majority of the series, but has since moved on. *Cam stated he thought Nixie was pretty. *Cam attempted to take over Mako and become a merman. *Cam likes pancakes. *Cam can't sing. * There were rumors or hints of his love interests to being Nixie and Mimmi, but the most evident romantic closeness is to Carly. Which will begin in the second half of season 2 in episode 14. * When Cam touched and absorbed water from the Moon Pool, he developed powers over water like that of the mermaids and mermen. This was until Mimmi and Sirena managed to freeze the magical water back out of him and he went back to normal. * His last name might have come from actor Luke Mitchell, similar how Evie's is to Angus McLaren. Gallery File:Cam The Lifeguard.png File:Nixie pushing Cam.JPG File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Zac and cam camping.JPG File:cam.JPG File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Confused people.jpg File:Cam filming Zac.jpg File:Cam with Trident.jpg File:Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG File:Zac Training.jpg File:Zac using the trident.JPG File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Sneak Peek.jpg File:Evie and Cam in Diving Gear.png File:Cam.png File:Stormy Seas.png File:Cam Extinguishing.jpg File:Cam With An Anchor.jpg File:Carly And Frozen Cam.jpg File:Cam1.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:CamEvie.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg File:Erik and Cam.png File:Cam and Carly.png File:52.png File:62.png 72644f53fbba2470429aa60add225916.jpg cam and carly.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Boyfriends